The primary purpose of the proposed research is to demonstrate that the range of toxicant/ethanol interactions extends beyond ingestive behavior, and includes operant phenomena controlled by positive and aversive outcomes. Inorganic lead and cadmium administered via the diet are know to cause an increase in the volitional intake of ethanol in rats, and the present study is designed to assess whether the reinforcing effectiveness of ethanol in an operant context involving schedule-controlled responding may be similarly affected. Also, this project is concerned with determining the impact of lead and cadmium contamination of the anti- conflict properties of ethanol. Experiments 1 and 2 will involve exposing rats to dietary lead or cadmium for 60 days prior to commencing a sucrose- fading procedure which is designed to condition animals to lever press for ethanol reinforcement (in concentrations as high as 40% v/v). Using a concurrent FR4 FR4 schedule that presents water and ethanol as alternative reinforcers, choice responding relative to control conditions will be recorded in an effort to determine the effect of the metals on ethanol's reinforcing potential. Experiments 3 and 4 will expose animals to lead or cadmium, and subsequently test them on a conditioned punishment task that employs a "conflict" preparation. Specifically, metal-exposed and control animals will be water deprived and then permitted to drink in a test chamber where electric shock will be delivered contingent on drinking responses. Ethanol will be injected i.p. and the differential attenuation effects of the drug noted for lead-exposed, cadmium-exposed, and control animals. The data from the proposed project should help determine the relation between environmental pollution and drug effects, and in this regard move us toward the ultimate goal of this study: the elucidation of the role of exogenous chemical contamination in drug use.